Son De Amores
by dm.ss.hp.rw.cd
Summary: Hermione no sabe como llevar el hecho de que Harry la halla abandonado, pero aparece Draco para cambiar todo----- pasen y lean!


_**Son De Amores**_

No se podía explicar porque le había pasado esto…ella no le había fallado, siempre fue buena, fiel, cariñosa, siempre que se la necesitaba estaba para ayudar.

-Ya no te amo mas, tienes que entenderlo- Le dijo Harry.

No podía explicar porque este cambio tan radical, porque de repente esa ilusión en la que vivía había terminado, pero como ya dije, era una ilusión, que algún DIA tenia que terminar.

Luego se entero de que la había dejado por Ginny, la hermanita de Ron; cuando empezaron esa relación ya no podía pensar en nada mas, solo en que Harry la había elegido a ella, pero no se acordó de Ginny, su eterna enamorada, la que lo amo desde el primer día en que lo vio. Tarde se dio cuenta de lo mal que había hecho, tarde, porque para cuando vio de vuelta donde estaba Harry se dio cuenta de Ginny y la dejo…la persona que ella amo mas que a nadie la abandono con el corazón roto.

Para lo único que salía de su casa era para comprar los víveres, no se juntaba mas con sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, ni veía a sus amigos muggles, su vida social se veía totalmente acabada.

En una de sus pocas salidas vio a la persona que menos esperaba: Draco Malfoy. El ya no era el altanero, egocéntrico, idiota que era en la escuela, había cambiado mucho ahora que la Orden lo había amparado en su cuartel general. No le tenia odio a Potter, pero si rencor (N/A: después de tantos años odiándolo algo tiene que quedar, no?), Weasley no le iba ni le venia, no le importaba en realidad, pero con Granger fue distinto, cuando lo vio arrepentido por todo lo que habían hecho el y sus padres se dio cuenta que el no era una mala persona, solo que nunca había recibido cariño, así que ella se había encargado de tratar de, por lo menos, hablarse sin hostilidades. Por todo eso es que el le tenia aprecio, aunque no lo demostrara como cualquier amigo el la iba a proteger si alguien le quería hacer mal, y, aunque parezca raro, la iba a consolar en sus penas.

El se había enterado de lo que le hizo el maldito de Potter, por suerte no se lo encontró en todo ese tiempo porque sino lo rompía en mil pedazos.

Cuando la vio así de destruida no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse para tratar de ayudarla en lo que necesite.

_Perdona si pregunto por como te encuentras_

_Pero me han comentado que te han visto sola_

_Llorando por las calles en altas horas_

_Ay como la loca, loca, loca_

-Hola Hermione, como va todo?- le pregunto Draco arrastrando las palabras, pero sin tono frío.

-Bien, todo bien, y tu?- contesto Hermione con tono triste, fingiendo una sonrisa en su lloroso rostro

- Bien, necesitas que te ayude en algo?- dijo caballerosamente Draco (N/A: es un divinoo!! )

-No, pero muchas gracias…mmm…la verdad que si, me ayudas a llevar estas bolsas hasta mi casa? Es en aquel edificio- le contesto Hermione, señalando un edificio gris, en medio de otros edificios grises.

-Si, no hay problema!- Dijo Draco, y así comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento de Hermione, cargados de bolsas los dos, charlando de las ultimas noticias del mundo mágico.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento Hermione le invito a quedarse a cenar, así que empezaron a sacar las cosas para preparar "loquesea" (N/A: loquesea: lo que salga en el momento para comer, puede ser una mezcla de fideos con duraznos al almíbar hasta carne con manzana ). Mientras estaban preparando la cena Draco sentía la atmósfera de Hermione demasiado triste, así que se decidió de una vez por todas por preguntarle sobre lo que paso con Harry.

_comentan que tu niño a ti te ha dejado_

_que no existe consuelo para tanto llanto_

_que solo una amiga esta a tu lado_

_no llores mas mi niña, niña, niña_

Ella no supo como reaccionar cuando le pregunto, pero como ya había cierta confianza entre ellos le contó todo lo que paso con Harry, porque razón la había dejado, y que en todo este dolor el único consuelo que tenia era su amiga Erica (N/A: Ginny seria como su mejor amiga mujer, pero como ahora esta con Harry…se entiende, no hace falta que explique!), que ella tenia que estar siempre para que no se derrumbara.

_Son de amores_

_Amores que matan_

_Amores que ríen_

_Amores que lloran_

_Amores que amargan_

_Son de amores_

_Amores que engañan_

_Amores que agobian_

_Amores que juegan_

_Amores que faltan_

-Si te hizo eso es porque no vale la pena Hermione-dijo Draco tratando de consolarla.

-Es lo mismo que me dice Erica, pero no sabes lo difícil que es sacarme al primer hombre que me amo de la cabeza- contesto Hermione, comenzando a llorar como hacia con bastante frecuencia.

-Ya llegara el hombre que te sepa apreciar por lo que eres, porque tu eres una persona maravillosa, inteligente, buena y, además, muy bonita- los últimos "adjetivos" los dijo sin pensar, por lo que se sonrojo levemente.

_Deja de llorar_

_Y piensa que algún día un niño te dará_

_Toda una fantasía, eso y mucho más_

_Porque tu no estas loca, loca, loca_

Más allá de todo cumplido Hermione seguía llorando, aunque no se le paso de largo todo lo que le había dicho Draco, pero el recuerdo de Harry seguía latente en su interior, en su mente y en su corazón

-Seguro que otro te hará sentir igual y hasta mejor de lo que te hacia sentir el idiota ese de Potter- dijo el luego de unos instantes.

_Deja de llorar_

_Y sécate esas lagrimillas de cristal_

_Que el tiempo volverá seguro a rescatar_

_Toda esa fantasía, fantasía_

-Pero si ya nadie se va a fijar en mi! No se que hacer, no se si quiero volver a tener que arreglarme para ir a todas partes, para que algún hombre se fije en mi, y que ni siquiera se fije en mi interior, sino como solo voy vestida- comento Hermione.

-Pero Hermione! No importa todo eso, talvez alguien que ya te conoce, al verte de vuelta arreglada vera toda la mujer que hay afuera también, además de ese gran interior que tienes- dijo el, tratando de ocultar ciertas cosas…

-Ya no valgo ni la pena Draco, nunca seré una chica como todas las demás, nunca podré tener la libertad de ser como antes, el me marco mucho, el marco un antes y un después en mi vida, ya ni soy la sombra de lo que era antes- Hermione comenzaba a entristecerse de vuelta, recordando esos momentos de "felicidad" junto a Harry.

_Comentan que ya no te pones esa ropa_

_Que te favorecía, y te hacia tan mona_

_Y que esas ilusiones que tenías antes_

_Se las trago la luna, luna, luna_

_Tú crees que eres la sombra de tu propia sombra_

_Tú crees que eres la lluvia que chispea y agobia_

_Piensa que tú vales mas que esta historia_

_Y no te veas sola, sola, sola_

-Basta de decir cosas tan horribles Hermione! Tu puedes llegar a ser lo mismo y hasta mejor de lo que eras antes de ese energúmeno! No puedes permitir que tal imitación de persona te haga derrumbar! Tienes que hacer que ese corazón que tienes ahí dentro vuelva a sentir calor, que vuelva a latir como antes, con ese palpitar único que tenia!- dijo Draco, hablando con rapidez, arrastrando las palabras y sonrojándose mas de lo que estaba anteriormente.

_Y en tu corazón no hay calor ni frío_

_Es como un dolor o un escalofrío_

_Y hasta tu propia alma crees que es tu enemigo_

_Y eso que vive contigo_

_Son de amores_

_Amores que matan_

_Amores que ríen_

_Amores que lloran_

_Amores que amargan_

_Son de amores_

_Amores que engañan_

_Amores que agobian_

_Amores que juegan_

_Amores que faltan_

Ella lo miro y pudo ver en sus ojos algo que no había visto nunca, había visto un brillo especial en su mirada, un brillo que ni los ojos de Harry habían tenido estando juntos. Trataba de pensar que era, pero lo único que se le ocurría creía no podía ser verdad, pero lo confirmo al sentir ese mismo brillo en los suyos, lo que veía en el interior de esos fríos ojos grises era…

El la observo en todo momento, la vio pasar de la fingida alegría a la tristeza, casi al derrumbe, y en esos momentos se dio cuenta porque todo el desprecio que le profesaba se desvaneció. Cuando ella lo miro con sus grandes ojos castaños entendió que era ese sentimiento que había tenido desde ese día en el que ella se le acerco para que no estuviera solo en la Orden, y en el mismo instante comprendió que ella sentía lo mismo, no había mas explicación que eso, ella se lo estaba expresando en esa mirada…

-Amor!!- Se escucho gritar desde la calle.

Los dos se sobresaltaron, pero entendieron que en ese grito se expreso todo lo que tenían que decirse.

_**------------------------------------------------------------♥-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Me di cuenta que escribí otro Songfic**_

_**Lo peor no es que confirme que estoy totalmente loca, sino que invento cosas malísimas para no repetir recursos.**_

_**(lo de repetir recursos lo digo por el final, porque estaba pensando en que lo dijeran al unísono, pero en mi otro fic ya lo habían hecho así)**_

_**También me di cuenta que mas allá de que sea una persona con la que te podes pasar riendo toda la tarde no me salen mas que fics románticos!**_

_**Será que estoy enamorada? si… de Draco! jaja**_

_**En algún momento me pongo de protagonista con mi rubio…jaja**_

_**Bueno gente, nada mas que decir, solo REVIEWS! jaja, quiero saber si sirvo para escribir!**_

_**En cualquier momento me largo con algo mas osado, o sea…algo de mas de un capitulo! **__****_

_**Ultima cosa antes de irme, ya me olvidaba! Perdón a todos por haber hecho quedar a Harry y a Ginny tan malos, es que algo tenia que pasar para que Hermione estuviera triste! y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que eso…aparte fue lo primero que se me pense, acabo de leer un fic en el que hacían pareja, por eso…jaja**_

_**Besos! espero que les guste!**_

…_**//MiCaPaZ!!//…**_


End file.
